


Pastels

by pastelpunkdan



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, PastelPunk!Dan, Slightly Punk Phil, badboy!Phil, pastel!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunkdan/pseuds/pastelpunkdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I please have my crown back”, I asked quietly, a little too quiet for my liking.<br/>The boy bit his lip, looking up as if he was thinking, but then he turned to me, leaning down to my ear and letting his lips skim over it.<br/>“Well, maybe”, he chuckled, and turned around, but not before muttering, “The name is Phil, by the way”.</p><p>---</p><p>Or where Phil has a thing for Pastel!Dan, but Dan doesn't realize it in till he is at his most vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The way the wind blew through my straight brown locks bothered me, as it started to move my perfect fringe around my forehead. I took off my mint green flower crown, desperately trying to tame it a bit while I walked towards my school, but it was just not having any of it.

I looked up, and to my surprise, the school grounds were already scattered with many different students. I gripped the straps of my book bag, huffing as I walked towards the school doors. Some people looked up at me, but when they saw who it is, they just rolled their eyes, looking back at their friends with a little scoff.

This is what it was usually like, so it was no different for me.

I continued my walk into the school with a sigh, making my way towards my locker. I took out my needed books, closed my locker, and fixed my crown that was on top of my head.

My eyes stayed glued to the floor as I walked straight to my first class, not letting myself catch any of the laughs that were thrown at me. I didn’t want to deal with them.

My hand moved so I could open the door to my classroom, and I sat down in my usual desk in the far back corner. The teacher greeted me with a nod before heading back into her books. I glanced down at my white pants and green jumper. It was silent in the room rather than the ticking of the clock and the ravishing of papers at the front desk, but it did not bother me too much.

The warning bell went off, and many people started walking into the classroom, taking their respective seats. It was times like these where I was very happy, as no one decided to sit near me, which I was totally fine with. I didn’t do well around other people, as they would just judge me for my choice in clothing and style.

When the last bell went off, a boy with short brown hair made it into the door way, a nervous look on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at the non-recognizable kid at the door.

“You must be Jake, welcome”, the teacher said. The boy, or Jake, nodded his head, turning to look for a seat. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to sit down beside me, but he didn’t, and where he sat made everyone gasp.

Jake looked pretty confused as why on earth everyone was staring at him all of a sudden. I tried to hold back some laughter, because I knew the reason, and he just looked so lost.

Suddenly, that reason walked straight into the room, and the smile that was on my face before turned into a nervous frown, and I turned my head away from the scene.

“You are late, Lester”, our teacher spat. The boy at the door just shrugged at her, looking back at the boy who was still confused.

“It’s my seat”, he growled, which made the boy flinch. A sigh was heard from the front of the classroom, and everyone turned their faces in that direction.

“We will fix it later, Lester. Can you just sit somewhere else for today”, she asked, and I bit my lip, closing my eyes.

This just had to happen.

The only seat left was right beside me, and that fact made my stomach churn.

I noticed that the boy had realized that, and he smirked, sitting down beside me. I kept my gaze down, not wanting to interact with one of the scariest people at our school.

The lesson was dragging on, and I barely paid attention as I could notice that he boy beside me would not stop staring. It was like he didn’t see me looking back at him, which in all honestly, I was.

The thing that stopped the staring was when he coughed, turning his head the other direction. I huffed, placing my flower crown on my desk as I placed my fingers throughout my hair, messing it up a bit before I put my hand back on the table to reach for my flower crown, but it was not there.

I looked at the floor, seeing if I accidentally elbowed it off onto the floor, but that was not the case, seeing as in the beautiful color of mint green was nowhere to be seen.

I huffed, looking at the boy beside me. He was staring at the bored, but I could see the outline of a smirk from where my eyes were angled. I had to say, he was incredibly hot, but also was as straight as a ruler, which lowered my chances with the mysterious bad boy beside me. Not that I would ever be attracted to him in that way, or course.

The boy noticed my staring, and smirked much more this time, placing his back pack on the table. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused on what he was doing, before I saw the color of mint green, and my jaw dropped.

The boy smiled, placing my crown back in his bag and turned his attention to the board. I grunted, biting my lip as I didn’t want to cause a scene, but that was my favorite flower crown, and I was not going to let some attractive, yet rude boy take it from me.

The loud bell interrupted me from my thoughts as I gathered my stuff into my bag, but not before turning the boy around on his heel. He was really tall.

“Can I please have my crown back”, I asked quietly, a little too quiet for my liking.

The boy bit his lip, looking up as if he was thinking, but then he turned to me, leaning down to my ear and letting his lips skim over it.

“Well, maybe”, he chuckled, and turned around, but not before muttering, “The name is Phil, by the way”.

I stomped my foot in frustration. I knew I was not going to see him in till tomorrow, which made me really angry.

~~\---~~

The next day came a lot quicker than I expected, and I noticed that Jake was seated in Phil’s spot once again, which made a smile come to my face, but it slowly drowned out as I realized the teacher would make them switch places.

The class got into their seats, and of course, Phil was the last on in the room again, sitting beside me again. I rolled my eyes, placing my thumb between my two front teeth as I chewed at my nail. Why was I so nervous?

“So, last night I had decided that I liked yesterday’s set up, so Jake you can stay there, and Lester, you can remain seated beside Howell”, she smirked, and turned her head back towards the board.

I sighed, rolling my eyes once again. This was going to be really fun.

“Howell”, Phil grunted under his breath. I turned my attention to him, raising one eyebrow.

“Lester”, I growled back. Phil just laughed, tongue poking out between his lips and teeth.

_God that was beautiful._

“I told you my names Phil”, he said, and I just laughed quietly, looking at the board again.

“I have a name as well, you know. So don’t call me Howell”, I whispered. Phil’s attention was back on the teacher for a few minutes, before he looked at me again, eyes shimmering.

“Dan, Dan Howell”, he said, and then did not make another sound. I sighed. Of course he knew my name. Who didn’t?

Who didn’t know the little wuss that was Daniel James Howell, the boy who wore pink and green and sometimes blue? Who didn’t know Dan, who only had one friend, and that was his flower crowns? Who didn’t know Dan, who only wore pastel colors and had the highest grades in all his classes?

Who honestly did not know him?

I placed my head on my desk, as my forehead was not occupied with a flower crown today. I could hear lower muttering from Phil, but I did not pay any attention to it. I did not ever want to pay attention to the fact that Phil was beside me.

The bell interrupted me from my thoughts once again, and I was left with Phil leaving the class before me once again, and I just slugged the rest of the day through.

~~\---~~

The next few days went by with a blur. Some days, Phil would try and have a conversation with me, but I would just laugh him off, telling him I did not want to talk to him.

I started seeing him outside of that one classroom sometimes, seeing him in the hallways more often and during the lunch hour. It was weird, but Phil would always see me, and smile.

What?

I sat at lunch, eating away at the food in front of me when two boys sat beside me, smiling.

I furrowed my eyebrows, placing the sandwich I was eating back down where it was laying before.

“Hello”, I asked, pulling at my jumper collar and pulling my sleeves down, making sure my purple flower crown was still placed right.

“Hey there”, one of them said. I turned to look at him, and my eyes went a little wide, but no enough for him to notice. He had beautiful curly hair, and his smile was really nice. I bit my lip looking at him, but then I turned my attention towards the other boy, who had a happy expression on his face and he was really cute. I started to get nervous around the two attractive men, who were obviously straight.

“My name is Peej”, the one that talked to me first said, pulling out his hand in front of me. I took it carefully, making sure he was not just doing this so he could take something from me.

“I am Chris, how do you do”, the other one laughed, tipping his non-existent hat. I giggled, placing a hand over my mouth as I did so.

“Why are you all alone, mate”, Chris had asked. I shrugged my shoulders, letting them slump a bit.

“No one likes to sit beside me, that’s all”, I said. They quickly nodded their heads, a smile making some ways onto both of their faces.

“We will sit beside you, okay! We will all be great friends!” Peej explained, happily. I smiled, and looked up, only to see Phil eyeing me as he bit his lip.

~~\---~~

It was all sudden, and I had no idea that it was going to happen.

My reflection stared at me quite a bit as I washed my hands, pushing them under the blow dryer that was in the small room.

The bathrooms at our school were not the cleanest, not by far, but they still worked and functioned well, and the school supplied them, so we couldn’t really say anything about it because who knows what could happen.

The thing is, I did not expect anything to happen in that washroom that day.

It was quiet for a bit, and I checked my watch to see that I only had a couple of minutes left of class, so I just stayed in here, as I already had my stuff with me because I did not trust it at all in that classroom.

I stared into the mirror, and looked over my appearance for that day. I had on my red flower crown hanging over the brown soft fringe carefully, my blue jumper which was a bit itchy, and a nice shade of pastel red, all coming together in a pale shade of blue converse.

I sighed, very content with how I was feeling at that moment, and I never _thought_ I could be happier.

I turned to my book bag, which was on the slightly disgusting floor of the bathroom, and I looked for my journal that I kept with me, but all of a sudden two arms were wrapped around my waist, and I was brought up to the embrace of someone else.

I was too surprised to say anything, and I honestly didn’t think I wanted to say anything. Who knows what this person wanted.

Forcefully, but not that rough, I was turned around, but my eyes stayed covered so I couldn’t see who it was. I was trying to get against his hold, but he tried desperately to grip my hands, holding them above my head. I could feel hot breath over my lips as his own gazed over mine. My breathing was ragged and I just wanted to see what was going on.

I could hear the period bell ring, but I knew I was not going to get out of this grip in till this boy had gotten what he wanted, so I just stayed still, letting him kiss all over my neck and cheek.

Quickly, his hold was ripped away from me, but I still did not open my eyes, frightened at what I was going to see. I could feel my eye begin to water as I slid down the wall, not bearing to look up.

I could hear footsteps run away, but I had no idea if it was the boy from before, or the other person who had saved me. Two arms were around my waist as I was pushed into someone’s chest. They tried to sooth me down as they played with my hair. I sighed, leaning into their touch, and I quickly opened my eyes, becoming aware of the situation. This could still be the boy that attacked me, but would he not try to get in my pants again.

I quickly looked up, and my jaw dropped. Lester, Phil Lester was playing with my hair and kissing my head, all while cooing at me. I quickly got out of his hold, scared at what just happened.

“What is going on”, I asked, suddenly aware that Phil had a frown on his face.

“Jake… He would always talk about you like you were some sort of prey, but I didn’t think he would actually try and steal something from you that was not his in the first place”, Phil grunted, looking down. I picked at some of the dirt that got onto my jeans as I listened to what Phil was saying.

“It was Jake?” I asked. Phil nodded, placing his head to the side.

“You didn’t see him come in?” he asked. I shook my head, gripping onto my knees.

“He pulled me in while I was getting something out of my bag, and then he covered my eyes with his hand”, I replied, looking down. Phil sighed, standing up. I got up with him, and looked at him in the eyes.

“He doesn’t deserve you, and you did not deserve this”, he smiled, but it was very faint.

“Thank you, Phil”, I said, pulling him into a hug. He placed a small kiss on my neck, and I squealed in surprise, moving my head toward Phil’s.

“I think this belongs to you”, Phil said, taking off my red flower crown as he replaced it with my favorite mint green one.

I smiled, placing the red one on his head. He smiled, and I did the same.

We both decided to skip the next class, and he took me outside for a bit, lying down at the far field behind the school where no one could see us.

“I have liked you since day one, you know”, Phil smiled, looking at me. I grinned, pulling his hand into mine, giving it a squeeze.

“It took me awhile, but I can say that I like you as well, Phil”, I replied. Phil looked down, and then back up at me. We stared at each other for a bit before he brought his attention over to my lips. I nodded my head slightly, and he brought us together, which he lead the kiss. It is cliché, but I did see fireworks and I felt like I was on cloud nine.

It felt amazing.

~~\---~~

After a while, a lot of things had changed at our school. Now, for once, I was very popular, and no one hated me anymore. I was still the cute littler pastel loser, but I did have my share of fun once in a while.

Phil and I had almost been together for about a year, and I honestly could have not been happier about it. We had our first everything with each other, which I was really glad about.

I remember the day when Phil told me he wanted to be with me forever. It was cute, and I enjoyed it, but then he placed his arm in front of me, and pulled up his sleeve, showing me my initials engraved onto his skin and a small pink flower beside it. I stood there in shock, running my fingers over the inked skin. It was so Phil to do this, as he had many wishes to actually start inking his skin, but to know that his first tattoo was just for me, I couldn’t help but return the favor.

It did hurt a lot but I guess it was alright seeing that it reminded me of Phil. Mine was basically the same as his, but with his initials, and instead of a flower, it was a ying yang sign. It made him happy, and it was his choice.

After a few months, I slightly turned into Phil, but it was basically like we were the same person. Phil would sometimes wear my flower crowns; while I would go out and get little tiny holes in my flesh. It was just something that happened.

It was okay though, because we were happy.

~~**\--** ~~

I placed some nice black skinny jeans on my body today, and a pale pink jumper to go over my studded black collar shirt. I placed a black flower crown over my brown fringe and placed gold studs into my ears. I grabbed my pastel pink flower crown, and placed it into my bag, placing it over my shoulders before running out the door, saying good bye to my parents before I left.

I made my way inside the school, watching as people smiled at me. I nodded at him, keeping my head held high.

Once I got to my locker, I placed the books inside my locker and got out the ones that I needed. Once that was finished, I closed it, waiting for Phil to come up to my locker. Both Phil and I had a spare at the moment, and so all I needed right now was Phil to come here and hug me.

I looked at my wrist, and rolled up my left arms sleeve. I stared at the ink that was on my skin, and I smiled. I honestly loved Phil, and I had no idea what I would do without him.

His black hair came into view quickly, and I ran forwards and jumped on him, letting my bag slide off my shoulders as I hugged him. Phil smelled like strawberries, and it was a scent that I never got enough of.

“Hey babe”, he smiled into my neck. I giggled at the hot air tickling me, and pulled away, placing a small kiss on his lips.

“How is my prince”, I grinned. Phil laughed as I grabbed my bag and placed it on my shoulders again. I placed my hand in Phil’s as we walked towards the bathroom.

“Well, good, I guess”, he mumbled, and I quickly, kissed his cheek, rubbing my thumb over his hand. He smiled at that, pulling me into the bathroom that was empty.

This was a usual routine for us, as Phil was never allowed home after eight in the morning because school, and because it was just a quicker way to actually do something because we both were too lazy to just walk to my house that was basically across the street.

Everyone knew not to come into this bathroom during first period, as if you did, we wouldn’t mind being as loud as we wanted for god knows how long.

I looked up at him and I dropped my bag on the floor, and I let him lean me against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist as he held my weight up with his arms around my legs, pushing me into the wall ever so slightly. We kissed for a few seconds before one we both needed air. I placed kisses down his jaw and neck while he gasped, closing his eyes. I smirked, pushing him off slightly as I got down from his hold, opening up my bag.

“Bear?” he asked, voice ragged. “What are you doing”, he whined.

I looked back up at him, placing the flower crown on his head. He shook his head slightly, making sure the crown did not fall off. Phil looked amazing. I got back in the position I was in before with Phil’s help, and we went back to making out.

“Dan”, Phil whispered against my lips. I just hummed, letting myself fall back against his lips. Phil tugged at my pink jumper, and I smiled against him, placing my crown between us as I tore off my jumper, letting it fall to the ground as I placed my crown back on, placing my lips on his again as I began to undo the buttons on my collared shirt.

“I want you, Phil”, I murmured, and Phil was not the type of person to reject this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Dan and Phil’s five year anniversary, and maybe Phil has something he wants to say to the boy he fell in love with way back when they were teenagers.

My eyes travelled to the floor, my pink docs coming into view as I watched them walk along the sidewalk, a pair of black ones right beside them. I sighed in content, looking up to see Phil. He had a smirk playing on his face, his nose ring shining bright in the light.

Today was our five year anniversary. I honestly didn't really understand how we made it this far, but we did, and I wasn't disappointed.

Legally, we were both allowed to move out at the age of 18, so we did. We bought a small apartment together around our second year anniversary, and we have been living there ever since. Phil had a job as a writer for the newspaper, and I worked at a cupcake shop, which usually lead to there being many different cupcakes around the kitchen on the odd occasion.

I really didn't know what Phil had planned for our anniversary, but I was really excited. Basically anything that I got to do with Phil would make me happy. We could just be editing his articles for the night, but I would still be excited to sit near him.

Phil put his arm around my waist, holding me carefully has we walked to the apartment. I cuddled into him smiling as I took in his scent. He smelled amazing.

We got to our apartment, and Phil unlocked the door, leading me inside before he closed the door. I walked over to the kitchen to grab something to eat, and two arms were snaked around my waist, making me giggle.

"Five years," Phil said, holding me closer. I smiled, moving my head up to place some small kisses on his jaw.

"It's weird, isn't it," I smirked, turning around to face Phil. He smiled, burying his face in my neck.

"I honestly never thought I would actually become your boyfriend. You are way too good for me." Phil sighed, kissing my neck a few times.

"You said that last year." I laughed, swatting him away. Phil just rolled his eyes, looking at me carefully.

"I really do love you." Phil said, his fingers playing with the hem of the pink jumper I had on.

"I love you too, so very much." I grinned, placing my arms around his neck as I brought him close to me, letting my lips join his.

Phil brought me closer; his hands sprawled against my back. Mine were in his hair, loving the soft feeling against my fingers.

"What are we going to do today?" Phil asked after he moved away from the kiss in need for some air.

"I suggest we just have a sit in. We are not going to be that fancy couple." I smiled, hugging Phil.

"That sounds just lovely." Phil said. I turned around from him, grabbing a bag of popcorn and a few drinks before following him into the lounge. I sat the good and drinks on the table while Phil placed a DVD in the movie player. Soon after we were snuggling on the couch, the movie and food basically forgotten.

—-

"You are beautiful," I whispered, moving some hair out of his face as I smiled. Phil reflected my face as he took a hold of my hand, pressing it to his mouth.

"Not as beautiful as you." Phil grinned, leaning over to kiss me, his tongue grazing over my bottom lip.

I placed my arms around his neck, moving so that my knees were on the sides of his waist. Phil took a hold of my hips, squeezing them tight as he moaned into my mouth.

"You look... so hot." Phil groaned, his hands leaving my hips to hold my butt. I moved my hips so that they rolled against Phil's, my lips not leaving his. Phil suddenly picked me up, my legs wrapping his waist as he carried me into the bedroom, placing me on the bed.

We made out sloppily, our hips rubbing together in a frantic motion. Phil finally moved away from my lips, moving himself downwards.

Phil removed his shirt, showing off his amazing chest. He was an amazing piece of art. He had cherry blossoms going down his right side, near his collar bone, and some birds on his left shoulder. He also had a crown on his right hip, which was filled in with pink.

He hovered over me, placing butterfly kisses over my neck. I giggled, moving my hands towards his belt. He grinned, biting my neck a few times before removing my top with his hands, his pants coming off shortly after.

Phil kissed up my chest a few times, smiling as he kissed basically every inch of my chest, all that while muttering 'you are beautiful' after a couple kisses. I blushed, biting my lip as he pulled down my black skinny jeans, my underwear following shortly after. 

Phil kissed me a few times around my face, just before pulling down his boxers as well. I looked up at him and smiled, him doing the same thing.

"I love you, Dan," Phil smiled, attaching his lips to mine.

"I love you too," I whispered after we broke the kiss. "Now make love to me," I muttered, making Phil blush a bit.

Phil and I had our moments, where we use to just ravish each other in the school bathrooms because we were both horny. We would now just get each other off in the morning, go to work, and not see each other the whole day, but when we get home, we could have all the time in the world, Phil and I took it slow, and we would show each other how much we loved each other.

Phil moved his hand to the bedside drawer, placing his hand inside as he searched for the lube. Once he found it, he lathered himself up and looked over at me, and I made a plea for him to hurry up. Phil knew I didn't need any help, as we were both very sexually active with each other, so Phil placed himself at my hole, pushing himself in slowly.

I moaned softly, moving my hand to find Phil's, and when I did I held it, letting the pure excitement and lust of the situation take over.

Phil pumped faster, making me scrunch my face as he did so. It took a while, but then the pleasure took over, and I was a moaning mess.

Phil leaned over, pressing kisses to my face as he did so. I felt a wave of joy take over my body as he sucked a love bite into my neck, making me moan much louder.

"I'm so fucking close," I moaned, knowing that I wouldn't last any longer.

"I am too," Phil moaned his head landing between mine and my shoulder. He nipped at my shoulder before grunting, his orgasm taking over.

I let myself loose, painting our chest white as Phil fell on me, panting and needing some room for air. I groaned, suddenly becoming too tired for anything.

"Cuddle me," I said, making grabbing hands at him. Phil chuckled, taking himself out of me as he landed beside me, holding my body close.

"We both need to shower," Phil sighed, smiling as he placed kisses all over my neck.

"Later, right now I want to sleep", I said, Phil nodding his he's behind me as we fell into a peaceful slumber.

—-

The bed was empty when I woke up, apart from me in the covers, of course. I moved to check the time on my phone, and it read that it was nine at night, and I groaned. Where did Phil go?

My thoughts were answered when Phil walked into the room with pajamas on. 

"Hey babe. Go take a shower and I will meet you in the lounge. You are sticky." He laughed, smiling at me. I nodded my head, moving to the door so I could take a shower.

Once I was finished, I put on some pajamas and made my way to the lounge, flinging myself onto Phil's lap.

"Hello there," he smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Hello my prince in shining... Tattoos," I giggled, kissing his jaw.

We laughed for a bit, with Phil looking at me with so much love, and I did the same. I truly loved this boy, and I just knew he felt the same way.

But I didn't know that he was going to show me how much he loved me.

"Dan, do you want to get married some day?" He asked, and I furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding where the conversation was going to lead to.

"It is something I think about, yes," I smiled, looking up at phil. "Why?"

"You know I love you, right. You know I will do anything for you." Phil asked, and I moved myself away from him, looking at him carefully.

"What is going on, Phil," I asked, excitement running through my veins as I thought about what might happen.

"I know we are young, wait would you say that twenty-one was young? Anyways, I know I love you, Daniel. I knew I loved you the minute I laid eyes on you in grade ten. I didn't have the guts to tell you, so when I had the opportunity to actually talk to you in grade eleven; I wasn't going to pass that up. You mean everything to me, Dan, and I'm not going to let that love go to waste, so..." Phil laughed, moving so that he was in front of me, and he bent his knee, his other knee holding him up.

"I fucking love you, and I have no idea where I would be right now if it wasn't for you. These past five years have been amazing, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?" Phil asked, bringing a black box out and he opened it, showing a beautiful white ring with beautiful diamonds on it. I felt tears brim to my eyes as I nodded, falling onto Phil's body as I sobbed, nodding my head even more as I muttered yes. Phil took my hand, placing the ring on my finger and I let out a content sigh. Phil just grinned at me, kissing my lips as he told me that he loved me.

"I love you too, you twit." I grinned. "I just have something to say," I said, looking up at him. Phil furrowed his eyebrows, telling me to continue.

"I don't want some big, fancy wedding, alright. We could be getting married in a garbage can and I wouldn't care. I just want you, Phil. Who cares about anything else? I want you, Phil," and Phil smiled down at me, kissing me with a burning passion that I just couldn't get enough of.

"I want you too, Dan," Phil whispered, and I was not the type of person to reject this.


End file.
